Le Roi Lion
9 novembre 1994 15 juin 1994 |précédent = Aladdin |suivant = Pocahontas}}Le Roi lion (The Lion King en version originale) est le trente-deuxième film d'animation produit par les Walt Disney Animation Studios. Sorti en 1994, il s'inspire en grande partie de l'œuvre d'Osamu Tezuka, Le Roi Léo (1951), ainsi que d'Hamlet de William Shakespeare, publié en 1603. Deux suites lui seront données : Le Roi Lion 2 : L'Honneur de la Tribu (1998) et Le Roi Lion 3 : Hakuna Matata (2004), sorties directement en vidéo, ainsi qu'une série télévisée dérivée, Timon et Pumbaa (1995-1998), et une comédie musicale Le Roi lion, créée à Broadway en 1997. Jon Favreau s'est occupé de la réalisation du film en prise de vue réelle sorti en 2019 : Le Roi Lion. Synopsis Dans la savane africaine, tous les animaux de la Terre des Lions se sont réunis pour célébrer la naissance du prince Simba, fils du roi Mufasa et de la reine Sarabi. Tous, sauf Scar, frère cadet de Mufasa, pour qui la naissance de cet héritier anéantit tous ses espoirs d'accéder un jour au pouvoir. Avec la collaboration des hyènes, Scar imagine plusieurs plans diaboliques pour anéantir son frère et son neveu. Malgré un premier échec, il parvient à éliminer Mufasa et persuade Simba qu'il est responsable de la mort de son père pour le contraindre à s'enfuir et ainsi en faire la proie de ses hyènes. Bien que parvenant à s'échapper, Simba finit à bout de forces dans le désert. Il est secouru par Timon le suricate et Pumbaa le phacochère, avec lesquels il va se reconstruire et grandir, en se nourrissant de larves et en suivant une nouvelle philosophie de vie : Hakuna Matata, c'est-à-dire, vivre sans souci, au jour le jour. Devenu adulte, Simba retrouve par hasard son amie d'enfance Nala, qu'une expédition de chasse avait emmenée de l'autre côté du désert. Elle lui apprend que Scar, devenu un tyran, a ravagé la Terre des Lions et que la famine menace toute la tribu ; elle tente de le raisonner et encourage son retour en tant que roi légitime. Se sentant toujours coupable de la mort de son père, Simba refuse de revenir parmi les siens. C'est finalement le mandrill Rafiki, sage du royaume, qui lui fera voir le fantôme de son père, celui-ci lui dira qu'il doit reprendre la place qui lui revient, celle du Roi de la Terre des Lions. Les mots de ce dernier parviendront à faire changer Simba d'avis afin qu'il renverse Scar et rende au royaume de son père sa beauté et sa grandeur perdues. Bien qu'étant en position de faiblesse au début de son affrontement avec Scar, ce dernier révèle à Simba que c'est lui qui a tué son père. La rage lui redonne l'énergie de se relever et il contraint Scar à avouer son crime devant la tribu ; ceci encourage les lionnes à se joindre à Simba pour combattre le tyran et ses hyènes. Après avoir remporté la victoire, Simba devient roi de la Terre des Lions. Quelque temps plus tard, tous les animaux du royaume se réunissent pour célébrer la naissance de la princesse Kiara, fille de Simba et de Nala Cette dernière scène sera, à quelques détails près, la scène d'ouverture du Roi lion 2.. Personnages * Simba (du swahili signifiant « lion ») : lionceau, fils de Mufasa et héritier légitime de ce dernier en tant que « roi de la Terre des Lions ». C'est le personnage principal du film. Turbulent et désobéissant, il devient à l'âge adulte un roi aussi sage et bienveillant que le fut son père. * Mufasa (du nom du dernier roi du Kenya) : Père de Simba, il règne avec sagesse sur la Terre des Lions. Aimé et respecté des siens, il sera trahi et tué par son frère Scar, désireux de prendre sa place. * Scar (de l'anglais signifiant « cicatrice ») : Frère cadet de Mufasa et oncle de Simba, il est le « méchant » de l'histoire. Il s'associe aux hyènes afin de se débarrasser du roi et du prince et ainsi prendre le pouvoir sur la Terre des Lions. Fourbe, machiavélique et cruel, il est finalement destitué par Simba après avoir régné en tyran et meurt dévoré par les hyènes pour avoir trahi leur confiance. * Timon : jeune suricateTimon and Pumbaa à la personnalité très affirmée, il est le meilleur ami du phacochère Pumbaa. Toujours à la recherche de confort et de bien-être, tous deux ont adopté la philosophie « Hakuna matata » (« Sans soucis » en swahili). * Pumbaa (du swahili signifiant « étourdi », « désorienté ») : phacochère, ami de Timon. Avec ce dernier, il adopte Simba. On en apprend plus sur l'histoire de ces deux personnages dans Le Roi lion 3 : Hakuna Matata (quoique si l'origine de Timon est révélée, on n'en apprend guère plus sur celle de Pumbaa.) * Rafiki (du swahili signifiant « ami ») : ce mandrill est le « sage » qui veille sur les animaux de la savane. Omniscient (ou presque), il intervient ponctuellement pour informer un personnage ou l'amener à se poser « les bonnes questions ». Il est aussi sorcier. * Nala (du swahili signifiant « chance ») : jeune lionne, amie d'enfance de Simba. Son arrivée dans le lieu de vie de Simba sera un élément déclencheur pour le retour de ce dernier parmi les siens. Elle devient par la suite son épouse, devenant ainsi reine de la Terre des Lions. * Zazu : calao à bec rouge occupant le poste de majordome royal. Heureux d'exercer son rôle auprès de Mufasa, il conserve ses fonctions lorsque Scar devient roi, mais celui-ci le confine dans un rôle subalterne. Successivement qualifié de « bec-de-banane » par Simba quand ce dernier est encore enfant et de « loufiat du Grand Manitou » par Shenzi, il reste fier et essaye malgré tout d'être à la hauteur de ses fonctions. * Shenzi, Banzaï et Ed (en swahili, shenzi signifie « païen », « sauvage », « grossier » ou « barbare » (en tant qu'adjectif) et banzai« furtivement » ou « tapi ») : Trio de hyènes tachetées, affamées et présentées comme sauvages. Elles obéissent à Scar. Toutefois, elles ont chacune une personnalité différente. Shenzi, la femelle, dirige le groupe ; vulgaire et dominante, elle a beaucoup d'influence sur ses compagnons. Banzaï, une hyène mâle, hait les lions, à l'exception de Scar pour qui il montre un certain respect. Ed, le second mâle du trio, ne parle pas et se contente d'approuver les initiatives des deux autres en riant de manière hystérique. * Sarabi (du swahili signifiant « mirage ») : lionne, mère de Simba. Une fois roi, Scar semble la nommer responsable des troupes de chasse. * Sarafina : lionne, mère de Nala. Fiche technique Version longue Cette version est sortie directement en DVD en 2003. La modification la plus notable est la scène du Rapport matinal de Zazu, qui se fait désormais en chanson. Mais d'autres scènes ont été également retouchées. C'est le cas de l'apparition des crocodiles durant la chanson Je voudrais déjà être roi. Le dessin de ces derniers est en effet plus arrondi que dans l'original. Distribution Chansons du filmD'après la B.O. du film * L'histoire de la vie (The Circle of Life) (générique de début) - Soliste et chœurs Interprétée par Carmen Twillie en VO et Debbie Davis en VF * Le rapport du matin (The Morning Report) - Zazu Ed Shenzy Et Banzai Cette chanson ne faisait originellement pas partie du film. Composée pour la comédie musicale de Broadway, elle est ajoutée à la nouvelle version du film en DVD, en 2003. * Je voudrais déjà être roi (I Just Can't Wait To Be King) - Simba , Nala Ed Shenzy Banzai et Zazu * Soyez prêtes (Be Prepared) - Scar Banzai Shenzi Ed Zazu Mufasa Scar Sarabi Sarafina Nala Simba Timon Et Pumbaa * Hakuna Matata - Timon, Pumbaa Simba Ed Shenzi Banzai Mufasa Scar Sarabi Sarafina Nala Et Zazu * L'amour brille sous les étoiles (Can You Feel the Love Tonight?) - Simba, Nala, Ed Shenzy Banzai Timon et Pumbaa * Can You Feel The Love Tonight ?''Le ''single de la chanson a atteint les meilleures ventes jamais réalisés pour une chanson de dessin animé (source : M6, Génération Hit, 2007). (générique de fin) - Zazu Ed Shenzy Banzai Timon Pumbaa Simba Nala Et Mufasa Distinctions ;Récompenses * Oscars 1995 : Meilleure musique (Hans Zimmer) et Meilleure chanson (Elton John et Tim Rice pour Can You Feel the Love Tonight) ; * Golden Globes 1995 : Meilleur film musical ou comédie, Meilleure musique de film (Hans Zimmer), Meilleure chanson originale (Elton John et Tim Rice pour Can You Feel the Love Tonight). ;Nominations * Oscar de la meilleure chanson originale (2 nominations : Elton John et Tim Rice pour Hakuna Matata et Circle of Life) * Golden Globe de la meilleure chanson originale (Elton John et Tim Rice pour Circle of Life) * Grammy Awards : Meilleure composition instrumentale (Hans Zimmer), Meilleure chanson composée spécialement pour un film de cinéma ou de télévision (2 nominations : Elton John et Tim Rice pour Can You Feel the Love Tonight et Circle of Life) Sorties cinéma Premières nationales Sauf mention contraire, les informations suivantes sont issues de l'Internet Movie Database(en) [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0110357/combined Le Roi lion] sur l’''Internet Movie Database''. Ressorties principales * États-Unis : 18 novembre 1994, 25 décembre 2002 (version IMAX) * France, Allemagne, Mexique, Royaume-Uni : 25 décembre 2002 (version IMAX) * Australie : 15 septembre 2003 * France : 11 avril 2012, ressortie en 3D et remastérisée * Québec : Septembre 2011, ressortie en 3D et remastérisée Sorties vidéo * 3 mars 1995 - Sortie en vidéo(en) * 12 aoút 1995 - VHS et Laserdisc avec recadrage 4/3 et version d'origine * 15 octobre 2003 - VHS, Double DVD Collector et Coffret Prestige avec format 16/9 et version longue * 20 octobre 2004 - Coffret 3 DVD ou VHS avec format 16/9, version longue et accompagné des deux suites * 24 août 2011 - Ré-édition DVD, Combo Blu-ray 2D+DVD, Combo Blu-ray 3D active/Blu-ray 2D/DVD simple Origines et production Le projet a débuté plusieurs années avant la sortie sous le nom King of the Jungle. Afin d'ajouter du réalisme au film, et comme il a été fait depuis Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains (1937) avec un voyage en Europe''Il était une fois Walt Disney : Aux sources de l'art des studios, pp.20, 38 & 112.,(en) R. Holliss & B. Sibley, ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, ., une équipe d'animation a effectué un voyage pour étudier le décor original, ici l'Afrique tandis que des animateurs ont étudié des animaux au sein même des studios. La séquence de course de gnous sauvages a nécessité l'utilisation d'images de synthèse qui « marque un nouveau niveau de sophistication pour l'art de l'animation ». Analyse du film L'héritier au trône présenté aux animaux par Rafiki dans la dernière scène du film n'est pas clairement identifié. Il faut attendre la séquence d'ouverture du film suivant, Le Roi lion 2 : L'Honneur de la tribu, pour apprendre qu'il s'agit d'une fille (à la grande déception de Timon et Pumbaa). Toutefois dans Le Roi lion : Six nouvelles histoires''Hachette Disney, Paris, 2001 (ISBN 2.245.00741.7), un coffret de livres illustrés paru en 2001, Kiara disparaît au profit d'un garçon, Kopa (qui signifie en swahili « cœur »)Celui-ci est toutefois représenté avec une mèche marron sur le sommet du crâne, absente sur le lionceau du film.. Controverse autour des origines du film Plusieurs médias ont relaté les nombreuses similitudes entre le film de Disney et l'œuvre intitulée ''Le Roi Léo d'Osamu Tezuka dont une parution de juin 2007 dans un article du Los Angeles Times''Ybarra, Michael J. (June 6, 2007) ''Los Angeles Times "Osamu Tezuka has been called Japan's Walt Disney. But his drawings aren't happy fantasies." Section: Calendar; Page 1. Une simple comparaison des scènes clefs des deux œuvres peut confirmer les propos de la presse. Officiellement la position du studio Disney est que « toute ressemblance n'est que pure coïncidence . » Mais la ressemblance entre Le Roi lion et Le Roi Léo (1951, Kimba the White Lion en anglais), un manga d'Osamu Tezuka adapté de dessin animé dans les années 1960, débute avec le prénom du héros, respectivement Simba et Kimba , le mot « simba » étant le terme en swahili pour « lion »Confirmer par Online Swahili–English Dictionary.. Le scénario de base serait inspiré des histoires de Joseph et Moïse dans la Bible et d'Hamlet de William Shakespeare''Le Roi Lion : Edition Collector'' (Disque 2). Christopher Vogler, dans The Writer's Journey: Mythic Structure for Writers, retranscrit les conseils qu'il a donné au studio Disney à leur demande comme celui d'ajouter des éléments d’''Hamlet'' dans le scénario du Roi Lion''Christopher Vogler, ''The Writer's Journey: Mythic Structure For Writers, 1998. L'acteur Matthew Broderick, voix anglaise de Simba, déclare qu'il pensait avoir été sélectionné par Disney pour un remake du Roi Léo, série qu'il connaissait(en) Rochelle et Peter Schweizer, Disney : The Mouse Betrayed, ., Trish Ledoux and Doug Ranney, "The Complete Anime Guide: Japanese Animation Video Directory and Resource Guide", p. 16. Buress, Charles. "Uproar Over 'The Lion King'", The San Francisco Chronicle, July 11, 1994, A1, A13., "Did Japanese Animator Inspire Lion King?", The Washington Times, July 15, 1994, C15.. Au point qu'il l'annonça à son entourageArar, Yardena. Disney studios roar into action for Lion King, Austin American-Statesman, 15 juin 1994. À sa décharge, des esquisses préliminaires, souvent présentées aux acteurs car ils enregistrent les voix très tôt durant la production, représentaient le héros comme un lion blancThe Lion King: Platinum Edition (Disc 2), Presentation Reel DVD. Walt Disney Home Entertainment.. Plusieurs personnages ou scènes sont similaires par les actions ou la mise en scèneKimba et Simba: Lion Blanc VS Roi Lion : Simba/Léo le Rocher du Lion, les ronces, la chute depuis le haut de la falaise. Il a même été évoqué que Disney aurait payé le studio Tezuka Productions pour éviter des poursuites, rumeurs réfutées par Yoshihiro Shimizu, expliquant que sa société était trop petite pour se lancer dans une bataille juridiqueRoland Kelts, Japanamerica: How Japanese Pop Culture Has Invaded the US. Palgrave Macmillan, 2008, 45. Le scénario du Roi lion peut aussi être rapproché de l'histoire légendaire Soundiata Keïta, décrivant l'origine de l'Empire du Mali . Controverse quant au contenu idéologique du film Plusieurs analystes ont accusé Le Roi Lion d'être un film au contenu idéologique important, véhiculant un certain nombre de valeurs parfois discutables. En effet, ce film met en scène un pays riche dirigé par une caste dominante (les lions) dont la légitimité en tant que monarques de droit divin n'est jamais questionnée, et fondée principalement sur la loi du plus fort. Aux frontières de ce royaume vit exilée une autre race (les hyènes), cantonnées par le pouvoir dans une région inhospitalière et insalubre (le cimetière des éléphants). Le but du gouvernement est clairement indiqué par Mufasa à son héritier : ne pas laisser pénétrer les hyènes sur le territoire. Ce principe peut ainsi être vu comme une politique anti-immigratoire stigmatisante, et a pu être interprétée comme une idéologie de type fasciste . On peut également y voir une volonté d'exclusion sociale d'une partie de la population pour des raisons raciales ou sociales, proche du système des ghettos américains. Les hyènes ont en effet dans ce film un rôle qui a étonné de nombreux critiques : alors que dans la vraie savane africaine elles vivent bel et bien parmi les autres animaux au même titre que les lions, elles sont ici considérées comme des êtres négatifs et illégitimes. De plus, leur système social semble fondé sur le matriarcat (ce qui est une réalité biologique de cette espèce), sous le commandement de la femelle Shenzi : elles sont ainsi perçues comme un monde inversé, un ensemble d'anti-valeurs qui menacent l'équilibre conservateur de la Terre des lions, opposition des sexes qui a pu être considérée comme sexiste du fait de la « légitimité » ainsi accordée à un patriarcat machiste, qui plus est placé en analogie avec la monarchie absolue. De manière plus générale, ce film a été accusé de véhiculer un certain nombre de valeurs particulièrement traditionalistes et conservatrices proches de l'aile droite du Parti Républicain. Pierre Barrette pointe notamment du doigt les attributions sociales en fonction des sexes (femelles soumises et mâles dominateurs), une forte hiérarchie des races qui se cristallise en système politique (naturalisée grâce à un discours pseudo-écologique sur le « grand cercle de la vie ») ou encore la présentation contrastée de divers modèles politiques (légitimité de droit naturel versus légitimité démocratique, la seconde étant fortement associée dans le film aux mouvements révolutionnaires et au communisme autocratique). Controverse du message subliminal Il existe une controverse récurrente sur l'apparition du mot « SEX » dans le film. Lorsque Timon, Pumbaa et Simba sont allongés dans l'herbe et regardent les étoiles, Simba décide de partir à l'écart et se laisse tomber avec tristesse sur un rocher, provoquant un nuage de graines et de poussière. Pour certains, elles forment distinctement le mot « SEX ». Cependant, les réalisateurs de la scène affirment qu'il s'agit des lettres « SFX », abréviation de special effects (« effets spéciaux »)(en) David Koenig, Mouse Under Glass, . Autour du film * La phrase « Hakuna matata » est grammaticalement incorrecte en swahili. Cela signifie littéralement « des ennuis n’ai-je pas » mais la production pensa que cette tournure sonnerait mieux. * Le film fut la grosse claque pour tout le monde à sa sortie en 1994, que ce soit le public et même les producteurs. Personne ne s'attendaient au triomphe de Simba. En effet, tous pensaient que Pocahontas, le Grand Classique qui sortirai juste après était bien plus prometteur, laissant ce dernier de côté. Le Roi Lion est encore à ce jour le plus grand triomphe qu'ai connu Disney pour un film d'animation. * Quand Scar s'apprête à laisser tomber Mufasa du haut du rocher, il ajoute « Longue vie au roi ! » Les réalisateurs disent s'être inspiré de la réplique « Bonne nuit, doux prince », un vers tiré d'Hamlet de Shakespeare et prononcé par Horatio à la fin de la pièce. Une autre référence à Hamlet est clairement identifiable quand, dans la scène où Zazu est retenu prisonnier et chante, Scar tient un crâne dans sa patte avant-droite. Dans cette même scène, Scar enjoint Zazu de chanter quelque chose de plus gai que ses tristes et monotones chansons de bagnard. Il fredonne donc un court instant l'air de It's a Small World, une des attractions-stars des parcs à thèmes Disney. On comprend alors pourquoi cette référence à l'utopie d'un monde multiculturel vivant en parfaite harmonie exaspère Scar, le conduisant à interrompre Zazu immédiatement. * Dans toutes les versions étrangères du Roi lion sorties dans le monde, le seul personnage à conserver sa voix originale est Ed (doublé par Jim Cummings) car il se contente de rire. Dans certains pays, le chantonnement de Rafiki quand il peint Simba sur l’écorce de son arbre et le soupir irrité de Zazu quand Scar le recrache ne furent pas doublés non plus. * Dans la chanson Soyez prêtes : ** Scar s'assied sur une falaise et les hyènes défilent devant lui au pas de l'oie. Ceci est une référence au film de propagande nazie Le Triomphe de la volonté (Scar prenant la place d'Hitler et les hyènes celle des SS). En version originale, la voix de Jeremy Irons est remplacée par celle de Jim Cummings sur le vers « You won't get a sniff without me! » (« Vous mourrez de faim pour la vie ! »), du fait de la tessiture trop aigüe pour Irons ; ** Les hyènes scandant « King, king, king... » (« Roi, roi, roi... ») ont été conservées dans toutes les versions étrangères du Roi lion sorties dans le monde. * Dans la scène où l'on entend parler du cimetière d'éléphants, Simba dit à Scar : « Ce que tu es bizarre. » Scar répond : « Tu n'as pas idée. » Ceci est une référence au film Le Mystère von Bülow (Reversal of Fortune, 1990), dans lequel Irons (la voix originale de Scar) joue le rôle de Claus von Bülow. Dans ce film, Dershowitz dit à von Bülow : « Vous êtes un homme très étrange ». Von Bülow, caché dans l’ombre de sa limousine, répond : « Vous n'avez pas idée. » * Le Roi lion est le seul « Classique » Disney dans lequel il n'est fait aucune référence aux humains : les animaux n'en font pas mention, et aucun élément ne laisse entrevoir une présence humaine. C'est aussi le premier « Classique » Disney dans lequel on voit directement mourir l'un des personnages « gentils » (Mufasa). Dans Bambi (1942), par exemple, la mort de la mère de Bambi était simplement suggérée par un coup de feu, puis confirmée par le Grand Prince de la forêt, mais demeurait cachée au spectateur. Au contraire dans Le Roi lion, le cadavre de Mufasa est visible pendant plus d'une minute, dont la moitié en gros plan. Le côté morbide de la scène est toutefois atténué par l'aspect « endormi » du défunt roi. Simba tente d'ailleurs de réveiller son père avant de se résigner, mais même à ce moment, il se comporte comme si son père était endormi en se blotissant contre lui, espérant peut-être que tout cela n'est qu'un cauchemar. * Comme dans de nombreux dessins animés, les animaux communiquent entre eux, que ce soit au sein du groupe de lions ou lors de rencontres entre espèces. Outre la simplification de l'écriture du scénario, ce type de personnalisation associé à l'anthropomorphisme contribue à donner aux personnages des caractères très marqués et différents les uns des autres. * Une notion importante est développée dans le film : celle du respect des écosystèmes, symbolisé par le fameux « cycle de la vie ». Simba la découvre aux côtés de son père, qui lui explique et lui rappelle que l'équilibre de la nature est fragile et doit donc être respecté. Ainsi, lors de sa réapparition sur la Terre des Lions, Simba, devenu adulte, retrouve un paysage dévasté car abandonné, délaissé par son monarque. À ce moment, il comprend qu'en tant qu'héritier légitime, il doit reprendre sa place dans le « cycle de la vie ». De façon symbolique, la Terre des Lions reprend vie dès que Simba accède au pouvoir. * Alors que Simba s'apprête à prendre le trône, il enlace d'abord Rafiki, tout comme l'avait fait Mufasa au début du film. Cette scène fait penser à l'accolade entre Arthur et Merlin dans Merlin l'enchanteur. * Dans la version allemande du film, après avoir été interrompu par Scar lorsqu'il fredonne l'air de It's a Small World, Zazu fredonne en français les premières strophes de Sur le pont d'Avignon. Scar ne tarde pas à participer à cette improvisation donnée dans la langue de Molière. Adaptations et références Produits dérivés Médias Outre les deux « suites » produites par les studios Disney et sorties directement en vidéo, une série télévisée spin-off intitulée Timon et Pumbaa a été diffusée entre 1995 et 1998. À partir de 1996, une revue hebdomadaire, Le Roi lion, une série pour découvrir et aimer la nature, a été publiée pendant 104 numéros. Un jeu vidéo Le Roi lion a aussi fait l'objet de plusieurs déclinaisons sur diverses plates-formes. Parcs d'attractions et loisirs Une parade nommée The Lion King Celebration a défilé dans le parc Disneyland du 1er juillet 1994 au 1er juin 1997 et est la première parade à utiliser des audio-animatronics. Deux spectacles musicaux ont été créés pour les parcs à thèmes Disney * Festival of the Lion King * Legend of the Lion King Une attraction présentant un film écologique Circle of Life: une fable environnementale à EPCOT Une comédie musicale basée sur le film a été créée pour Broadway et présentée pour la première fois au Orpheum Theater de Minneapolis le 8 juillet 1997 pour une période d'essai. Le spectacle a ensuite déménagé à New York au New Amsterdam Theater à partir du 10 octobre mais la grande première a eu lieu officiellement le 13 novembre. Cette pièce a été adaptée en 2007 à Paris au théâtre Mogador. Références au film * Dans le film Toy Story (1995), lorsque Buzz et Woody tentent de rattraper le camion, on voit Molly, la petite sœur d'Andy dans la voiture et à ce moment-là, la chanson Hakuna Matata est diffusée à la radio. * Dans Hercule (1997), lors de la courte scène qui semble faire référence au combat d'Hercule contre le lion de Némée, ce dernier est représenté sous une apparence qui rappelle étrangement celle de Scar. Hercule porte ensuite sa peau alors qu'il pose pour se faire faire un portait par un peintre(en) David Koenig, Mouse Under Glass, page 260. * Tetsuya Nomura, réalisateur de la série de jeux vidéo Kingdom Hearts, a affirmé que Le Roi lion était son Disney préféré. Titre en différentes langues Notes et références Voir aussi Articles connexes * Le Roi Lion 2 : L'Honneur de la Tribu * Le Roi Lion 3 : Hakuna Matata Lien externe * (en) [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0110357/combined Le Roi lion] sur l’''Internet Movie Database'' ---- ar:الأسد الملك da:Løvernes Konge de:Der König der Löwen (1994) en:The Lion King es:El Rey León id:The Lion King it:Il re leone nl:De Leeuwenkoning pl:Król Lew (film 1994) pt-br:O Rei Leão ro:Regele Leu ru:Король Лев (мультфильм) sv:Lejonkungen zh:狮子王（1994年） Catégorie:Grand classique Catégorie:Film Catégorie:Film d'animation Catégorie:1994 Catégorie:Film sorti en 1994 Catégorie:Long-métrage Catégorie:Film américain